


Tripped Ego

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comedy, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's journey to super powered flamey alchemist hits a bump in the road. Pre-series fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripped Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days with the theme: God - 1. You - 0.

* * *

Breakfast the morning after was a tense affair.

Riza, as usual, kept her eyes down, focusing on her plate as she ate as quickly as was polite before she could escape the room. She spent most mornings attempting to avoid eye contact with her father's student, though today in particular was slightly different.

She could have set an extra plate for his bruised ego.

Her face remained blank, though her mind wrestled between being intensely amused at the situation and slightly disappointed on his behalf. Roy had been progressing so quickly her father had thought it might be worthwhile to take Roy's training to a new level. Roy had boasted confidently through lunch the previous day before disaster had fallen that afternoon. ("And I have a date tonight!" she'd overheard him grumbling as he had sifted through the remains of the desk he'd blown up.)

Just as Riza was scraping the remains of her breakfast into the disposal, her father strode into the room, all business as usual.

"Come, Roy," he commanded. "We have a lot to cover after losing all that time cleaning up yesterday."

"Yes, Sensei," Roy grumbled, his cheeks instantly flushing. His hair was a mess, as if he'd been running his hands through the front of it all morning.

Her father left the kitchen, and Riza noticed the tortured look on the young alchemist's face.

"Look," she said quietly, sure that he didn't want her trying to comfort him but feeling a need to try anyway, "if it makes you feel better, he used to blow off his own eyebrows all the time."

Roy's frown deepened, and with a scrape of the chair he was up and out of the room, head ducked in a futile attempt to draw attention away from the missing brows.

* * *


End file.
